The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style)
The Black Cauldron is the fifth spoof by Jaén Producción, which appeared on YouTube in September 22 2018. It's going to be completed on 2019. Cast *Hiro Hamada (from Big Hero 6) as Taran *May (from Pokemon) as Princess Eilonwy *Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Horned King *Quagmire (from Family Guy) as Fflewdurr Fflam *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gurgi *Professor Oak (from Pokemon) as Dallben *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Creeper *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Hen-Wen *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as King Edilleg *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Doli *Morgana, Ursula, and Madam Mim (from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mermaid, and The Sword in the Stone) as The Witches of Morvo *Dalben's Cat - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Gwythaints as themselves *Sleeping Guard - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Dancing Woman - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) *Guard with Hen-Wen - Skyes (Oliver & Company) *Guard who spotted/attacked Taran - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Guard with an Axe - Weasel Guard (The Prince and the Pauper) *Another guard with a sword - Fat Pirate (Peter Pan) *Guards Who Fflewddur Fflam prisoner - Jafar (Aladdin Franchise) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Goby,Gil and Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Other Fairfolk - Alex and Ariel's Children *Ducks - Chickens (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) *Goat - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Frog Fflewddur - J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Cauldron Born - Spirits of Bald Mountain (Fantasía) Scenes: *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 1 - Homer's Warning/Prologue *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 2 - Hiro's Dream *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 3 - Lady's Vision *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 4 - The Great Judge Claude Frollo *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 5 - Enter Spike *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 6 - Lady Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 7 - In Frollo's Palace of Justice *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 8 - Frollo's Demand/Hiro helps Lady to Escape *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 9 - Princess May/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 10 - Enter Quagmire/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 11 - Cartman Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 12 - In the Forest/Spike's Return *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 13 - Whirlpool/King Homer and the Kid Folk *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 14 - Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 15 - The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 16 - A Trade *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 17 - Recaptured/Cauldron Born *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 18 - Spike's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 19 - Frollo's Demise/A Narow Scape *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 20 - Another Bargain/He's Alive/Happy Ending in Prydain *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 21 - End Credits (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción